pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Rating System
About The main idea for this system is to filter the good builds from the bad when viewing the Tested Builds category. Builds must be tested and accepted into the tested section before participating in this rating system. Note that this is a rating system and not a voting system. It will make it easier to navigate through the myriad builds in each section. Good Green *What? : Most favored builds. *How? : Each tested build page will have a link/icon “favorite me”. If a user chooses to favorite a build it will show under his/her userpage. *Why? : Many people post their favorite builds in their usespaces today. This just makes it easier and more fun to do while improving the quality of the wiki. Gold *What? : Most visited builds. *How? : Script will count visitors for each build. *Why? : Since only registered users can favorite builds, this is alternative method where each visit will count. Results produced this way will be just as important and reliable. Purple *What? : Most watched builds. *How? : Count the number of people watching each builds. *Why? : To select candidates that will one day join the green or gold builds section. Bad The idea with this rating system is not only to promote good builds, but to make it easier to sort out good from bad. Death penalty *What? : Most un-favorite builds *How? : Each build page (tested or not) will have a link/icon “kill me”. If user chooses to “kill” a build, that build will receive more and more DP%. Part of the DP% will be removed if the build is favored by someone. *Why? : Anonymous way to say that you don’t like a build without getting personal about it. Idlers *What? : Builds without any movement. *How? : Builds that have not been changed, favorited, or DPed for extended periods of time. *Why? : To keep the stubs/untested categories from being cluttered with builds that aren't going anywhere. There will be minimum requirements for builds to join either rating category. Today we have 10 big categories; each of them will have 5 green, 5 gold and 5 purple builds. All major categories have more than 40 builds, meaning that around 15 of them will be shown under 3 rating categories. The others will be shown in plain lists. The script will take 10 builds of each build type. All 'repeats' (e.g. - purple builds that are also in the gold or green section) will be removed. Then only 5 builds from each category will be displayed. If there were no builds that had more than X watchers or less then Y people favorite, build categories will be left empty with a note saying “Nothing green in this category”. As per today mediawiki does not have the functionality needed for such an advanced rating system, but work has begun and it will be introduced for beta testing soon. However, because this rating system relies heavily on statistic data gathered from visitors, it will take some time before it begins working well. This proposal is open for discussion.